


Спаситель магической Британии, или Добро пожаловать в дурдом, мистер Уизли!

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рон Уизли считает, что отправлять его в авроры было глупой затеей. Но новому министру магии больше не на кого положиться. Что ж, надо значит надо...</p><p>Сайд-стори-АУ к "Куклам". Герои почти те же, но есть отличия в событиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спаситель магической Британии, или Добро пожаловать в дурдом, мистер Уизли!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды Уизли.

— Да знаю я, что должен, — тоскливо протянул Рон. — Но всё равно считаю эту идею дурацкой. Гермиона, ну какой из меня спаситель магической Британии, а?

Гермиона, только недавно вернувшаяся из ванной, с полотенцем на голове, лежала на диване и листала свежий номер какого-то научного журнала. Рон присмотрелся: судя по цвету обложки, это был «Вестник зельеварения».

Зачем сотруднице департамента магического правопорядка, собирающейся заниматься реформой законодательства, «Вестник зельеварения»?

— Да нормальный из тебя спаситель, — пожала она плечами. — Как раньше спасал, так и сейчас будешь. А кто лучше вас с Гарри может это делать, в конце концов? Кингсли? Так он в кресле министра восседает. 

— Полно людей из Ордена Феникса! — возмущался Рон. — Гестия Джонс, Дедалус Диггл... Да если на то пошло, даже мой отец лучше меня разбирается в том, как ловить тёмных магов!

— А ты, значит, уже не из Ордена? — Гермиона подняла на мужа глаза. — Рон, мы все, понимаешь, все должны помочь навести порядок в магической Британии. Мне казалось, ты это понимаешь, что же случилось вдруг?

Рон открыл рот, подумал, закрыл и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Гермионой. Наверное, только ей не стыдно было признаться.

— Страшно мне. Я столько глупостей в жизни напорол, а что если... Тут ведь ответственность ох какая. И... тебя рядом не будет.

Гермиона отложила журнал и обняла Рона.

— Ну что ты. Без глупостей ни у кого жизнь не складывается. Мы с тобой свои уже наделали, теперь будем умнее. И потом, я обязательно буду рядом! И не только я, вот Гарри, например. Не волнуйся, ты справишься. Мы все справимся, вот увидишь.

Рон вздохнул. Всё равно возможности увильнуть не было, страшно, не страшно — надо идти и делать.

Диплом аврорской школы жёг карман.

***

— Познакомьтесь с нашими новыми стажёрами, — Гавейн Робардс, теперешний глава аврората, светился, будто лампочка. — Это Рональд Уизли и Гарри Поттер, они наконец закончили обучение и готовы присоединиться к нам. Через месяц подоспеют ещё четверо новобранцев, Гарри и Рональд просто, как и положено героям магической Британии, сдали все экзамены без «хвостов» и отработали вовремя то, что у них там гордо называют практикой. 

Рон чувствовал себя неуютно. Стоишь такой, как перед экзаменаторами, тебя честят героем, того и гляди орден привесят, а ты не умеешь ничего. 

Несколько пар глаз уставились на них. Один из авроров, смутно знакомый, кивнул.

— Привет, парни. Так вот, говорю, нормальный человек не таскает с собой два кошелька.

— Ну, разве что если один хочет кому-то подкинуть, — возразил ещё один аврор, Рон с приступом странной ревности заметил, что его волосы собраны в хвостик, пожалуй, подлиннее, чем у Билла. — Парни, мы там для вас столы поставили, занимайте, — он махнул рукой в сторону окна, там действительно стояли два пустых стола.

— Мистер Робардс, а как дела с нашей квартальной премией? — поинтересовался человек, так и не поднявший глаз от пергамента, на котором быстро что-то писал. На вид этот аврор был лет сорока, весь такой аккуратный, как будто только что из дорогой парикмахерской. — А то нагрузку в виде стажёров добавляют, а премию только обещают.

— Кстати, мистер Долиш, — недовольно сказал Робардс, — вы бы взяли на стажировку кого-то из молодёжи.

Рон насторожился. Фамилия «Долиш» ему была знакома, это ведь тот самый аврор, которого подозревали в связях с Пожирателями, но так и не смогли ничего доказать.

— Я бы взял, — безразлично ответил Долиш, продолжая писать, — но что там всё-таки с премией? Знаете ли, болтающийся под ногами стажёр увеличивает риск для жизни аврора.

— Вот и хорошо, — судя по тону, глава аврората недолюбливал Долиша. — Тогда вы, как самый опытный в отделе, возьмите под своё крыло мистера Поттера, а я выясню, что там с премией. Мистер Праудфут, как насчёт мистера Уизли?

Долговязый парень, на вид старше Рона лет на семь, как раз вынырнул из-за здорового шкафа, бережно неся в руках толстенную книгу.

— Я? — он растерянно посмотрел на начальство. — А, ну ладно. 

Гарри чуть заметно поморщился, и Рон вдруг удивлённо понял почему. Это не Гарри приписывали к Долишу, это Долиша приписывали к Гарри, надеясь, что он накопает на старого аврора компромат. Ни для кого не секрет, что Робардс недолюбливает тех, кто работает в аврорате дольше него. А Долиша ещё и подозревали во всяком...

А что сам Рон? Ему тоже не просто так подобрали куратора? 

— И всё-таки два кошелька — это ненормально, — упрямо повторил смутно знакомый аврор — Рон вдруг вспомнил, что его фамилия Сэвидж. Он был белобрыс, волосы стриг коротким ёжиком, а острые скулы делали его похожим на какого-то зловещего сказочного персонажа.

— Куда делся кот, а? — задумчиво спросил тип с длинным хвостиком.

Праудфут грохнул на стол книгу, которую тащил.

— А в Отдел Тайн запрос вообще отправлял кто-то? — поинтересовался он. 

— Я отправлял, — отозвался хвостатый. — Не ответили пока. Ну люди, куда мог деться кот, который дома никогда не покидал? Свидетели говорят, он только на подоконнике сидел и на улицу глядел. О, Гринграсс, привет!

Из камина вышел ещё один аврор, с повязкой на глазу.

— Привет, парни, мистер Робардс, — кивнул он. — Уильямсон, нашёл я твоего кота! Точнее, его следы. 

— О, я же говорил! — радостно воскликнул хвостатый. — И где?

— Не тряси сажей на вещдоки, — вмешался Долиш.

— Прикинь, точно с таким котом в магазинчик в Докленде приходил один тип, по описанию вылитый Родольфус. Корм покупал и домик для него, ну, знаете, такие домики, коты по ним лазить любят. 

— Ну офигеть теперь, — расстроился Уильямсон. — То есть они теперь вдвоём?

— Понимаете, там был кто-то, — Сэвидж уставился на Гринграсса, словно ждал от него ответов на свои вопросы. — Кто-то, кто уронил кошелёк. И сдаётся мне, я знаю кто.

Гавейн Робардс извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на растерянных Гарри и Рона и развёл руками.

— Добро пожаловать в дурдом, мистер Уизли, мистер Поттер. У нас тут сейчас сверхнормативные нагрузки, так что несколько беспокойно...

— Ничего, я привык, — машинально ответил Рон.

***

— Для начала ты всё-таки больше с бумажками поработай, парень, — наставлял Праудфут своего нового подопечного. Они сидели вдвоём за столиком в министерском кафе, окружённые чарами неслышимости, и обедали. — Во-первых, их надо научиться писать правильно, а это не такая уж простая задача. Во-вторых, никакой пользы не выйдет, если тебя убьют сразу.

Рон понимал, что имеется в виду: «мы тут пока ловим серьёзных дядь, посиди, малыш, в уголке». Он вообще много что начал понимать, три года отучившись в аврорской школе.

Но разве не для того он вообще пошёл сюда, чтобы помогать ловить Пожирателей?

— Я в Отделе Тайн с ними сражался вообще-то, — буркнул он.

— Ага. И случайно выжил в неравной схватке с мозгами.

— Не случайно, — Рон посмотрел аврору в глаза. — И теперь я знаю больше, ты не находишь? Зато вы, помнится, бестолково топтались, глядя на метку, и не могли поверить, что её выпустил не Гарри.

Глаза Праудфута на миг сощурились — удар достиг цели. Это Рон привык уже не обижаться за мозги. Аврорам редко говорили в глаза об их промахах, зато за глаза аврорат частенько называли обидным словечком «хренаврот», и не знал об этом только ленивый.

— Думаешь, ты если герой, значит, самый живучий, да? — преувеличенно ровным голосом спросил Праудфут. 

— Нет, не думаю. Просто... Ну, я пришёл сюда работать, понимаешь? Не потому, что страшно хотел быть аврором, просто Кингсли считает, что Пожиратели вас всех перебьют, им терять нечего. А значит, вам нужны люди, и...

— Это значит, парень, — жёстко перебил его Праудфут, — что нам нужно прежде всего пушечное мясо. Ты готов им стать? Держу пари, вам с Поттером Шеклболт не такой участи хочет. 

— Если хочешь моё мнение, — огрызнулся Рон, — на пушечное мясо собираются пустить вас. Расчищая место героям. Тебя это устраивает, а, аврор с опытом?

Он сам не знал, зачем говорит всё это, но в этот самый миг интрига стала ясна ему как день — или то, что наивный Рон Уизли считал интригой. Старый состав аврората оказался неспособен победить Пожирателей, потому что система была построена с ошибкой, и теперь новая власть создаст новую систему, с новыми героями. А если старых убьют — это ничего, это просто лишнее подтверждение правильности выбранного пути.

Рон отложил вилку: его мутило. Праудфут молча смотрел на нового стажёра, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Нам надо держаться вместе, — решительно сказал Рон, глядя Праудфуту в глаза. — Авось одно пушечное мясо прикроет другое. Выжили ведь мы в Отделе Тайн, в конце концов.

***

— Они пытались взять Руквуда и упустили, — Рон лежал на диване, устроив голову на коленях Гермионы, а та перебирала ему волосы. Сегодня, после первого рабочего дня, и он, и Гарри нуждались в том, чтобы рассказать ей всё и спросить совета. — Его дом заперли, запечатали камин, поставили антиаппарационный контур, охрану выставили, а наутро оттуда пропал кот. Просто исчез. Раньше он на улицу носа не совал, то есть вряд ли сам ушёл, ну, ты понимаешь. Они думают, что Руквуд как-то пробрался домой и забрал его.

Когда они только поженились, Гермиона предложила купить небольшой дом где-нибудь в маггловской части Лондона и обустроить в нём всё так, чтобы можно было колдовать. Рон с радостью согласился, тем более что родители Гермионы — она вернула их из Австралии раньше, чем согласилась на его поспешное предложение руки и сердца — с радостью профинансировали это предприятие. Оказалось, что они собирались подарить ей на совершеннолетие, которое у магглов наступает в восемнадцать, деньги на дом. Когда к ним вернулась память, они вспомнили об отдельном банковском счёте, где лежали эти деньги, и твёрдо заявили, что не изменили решения, хотя Гермиона и поступила с ними неэтично. Мистер Грейнджер так и сказал: «Это было неэтично, Гермиона! Но мы тебя понимаем. Не уверены, что у нас бы хватило духу на такое, окажись мы на твоём месте, однако мы бы рассматривали такой вариант». Странные они у неё. Вроде и простые люди, обычные такие, дружелюбные, но иногда начинают говорить чопорно, будто Малфои какие-нибудь.

Скрывать дом от глаз магглов новоиспечённые мистер и миссис Уизли не стали — зачем бы? Кроме того, у магглов везде учёт и контроль и они стали бы разыскивать внезапно пропавший дом. 

Про учёт и контроль Рон знал, конечно, от Гермионы. Она ему уже все уши прожужжала тем, какой распрекрасный порядок устроили у себя магглы и как необходимо внедрить его у волшебников. Иногда Рон даже соглашался с ней. Ну, довольно часто на самом деле.

Обсуждать с Гермионой работу было так привычно и естественно, и вселяло уверенность, что Рон обязательно поступит правильно, ведь Гермиона отговорит его от ошибки, если что. 

Гарри, похоже, думал так же. По крайней мере, он вышел из камина как раз тогда, когда Гермиона чуть поменяла позу и начала расчёсывать Рона. Он жмурился от удовольствия — получился отличный массаж головы.

Увидев боковым зрением вспышку, он лениво повернулся в сторону камина, рука сама собой сжала палочку. В этом не было необходимости — так, без разрешения, к ним в дом могло пройти очень мало людей. Но рефлексы не спрячешь, особенно если только недавно закончил аврорскую школу.

Гарри окинул их обоих взглядом и скупо кивнул. Рону показалось, что это не приветствие, а скорее немного болезненное удовольствие: и у него, и у Гермионы в руках вмиг оказались палочки.

Джеймс и Лили в своё время были беспечнее.

— Привет, ребята, — Гарри чуть натужно улыбнулся. — Не помешаю?

— Не помешаешь, — Гермиона расслабилась, спрятала палочку в висевший на поясе чехол. Рон втряхнул свою обратно в рукав.

— Конечно, проходи, старик. Мы тут как раз про Руквуда говорили.

— Точнее, я слушала, — уточнила Гермиона. — Как вас там приняли вообще?

— Да нормально, — отозвался Рон. — Только Робардс носился, как будто мы золотые, остальные по-деловому отнеслись.

Гарри поморщился.

— Меня к Долишу прикрепили, — пожаловался он, — и в обед нежно намекнули, что если я замечу в его поведении что-нибудь подозрительное и помогу министерству избавиться от него, мне будут безмерно благодарны. Противно.

— А за ним есть что-то? — невинно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— А это точно я должен решать? — вскинулся Гарри. — Я стажёр вообще-то.

— Когда тебе это мешало? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Да не в том дело, что мешает, — кипятился Гарри, — а в том, что... ну... Неправильно это, понимаешь? Я слишком мало знаю, слишком много вероятности, что ошибусь. Хоть стажировку дайте пройти! 

— Ты осторожнее стал.

— Да не осторожнее, а умнее, — буркнул Рон, пока Гарри не взорвался. — Мы с ним оба стали... умнее. Обвинить больно просто, а как отмыть потом? Вспомни Сириуса.

— Ладно, так что с Руквудом?

— Ну, у авроров есть теория, — сказал Гарри, взмахом палочки призывая чайник и разливая по приготовленным чашкам чай, — что Руквуд скрывается со вторым Лестрейнджем. Когда брали Рабастана, рядом нашли кошелёк, точно такой, какой был на нём. Подозревают, что кошелёк обронил Родольфус. Его там никто не видел — зато видели Руквуда. 

— Собственно, там его и упустили, — уточнил Рон. — Сначала они думали, что они были вдвоём, Руквуд и Рабастан Лестрейндж. А потом нашли кошелёк и решили, что их было там трое. А значит, двое могли уйти вместе. 

— А не мог это быть кошелёк Руквуда? — Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь не потерять нить разговора.

— Ну, сколько обычно у одного человека кошельков? Один нашли у него дома. И потом, логично предположить, что два одинаковых принадлежат братьям...

— Домыслы, — недовольно вздохнула Гермиона, — сплошные домыслы и воздушные замки. Нет бы отпечатки пальцев снять и проверить.

— Да я бы снял, — мрачно отозвался Гарри, — но они же кошелёк захватали уже.

— Вот и я об этом, — Гермиона осторожно сняла голову Рона со своих колен и поднялась. — Я разогрею пиццу.

***

Это было невероятно глупо. Нормальные стажёры не тратят время ответственных министерских работников на подобную ерунду. Это было самонадеянно, наконец! Но Рон не смог удержаться. Он не простил бы себе, если бы удержался.

Он увидел кота.

Кот сидел в окне и равнодушно смотрел на улицу. Ну, то есть, это казалось, что он смотрит равнодушно, на самом деле он пристально следил. Все коты так делают. Но совсем не у всех котов есть разноцветное пятно вокруг левого глаза и грубо зашитое правое же ухо.

Хотя, конечно, это могла быть ошибка. И всё же Рон послал сигнал Праудфуту, которому полагалось неотлучно находиться при стажёре, но какой же куратор это на самом деле делает.

Чесались руки рвануть брать Пожирателей в одиночку, хотя это было очевидно глупо.

Праудфут оказался рядом почти мгновенно — Рон даже испугался, не аппарировал ли он. Но нет: хлопка не было, даже тихого, аврор просто выскользнул откуда-то из темноты.

— Молодец, стажёр, — тихо сказал он, — умеешь замечать детали. Не свети своей рыжей башкой под самыми окнами, в тень отойди.

Лестрейнджа и Руквуда искали, едва ли землю не роя, и наконец область поисков сузилась до двух жилых кварталов. Совершенно маггловских, ни одного дома, подсоединённого к каминной сети! Они сомневались, думали, что снова упустили, что не могут двое Пожирателей прятаться здесь...

Но кот сидел на подоконнике и сонно следил за прохожими.

Вдруг занавеска чуть отодвинулась, и появилась мужская рука, которая крепко перехватило кота под белое пузо. Он протестующее мявкнул, но его решительно убрали.

— Нас заметили, — бросил Праудфут, — пошли.

Теперь счёт времени пошёл на секунды. Рон перехватил палочку поудобнее — и по сигналу подскочившего Сэвиджа Праудфут снял антиаппарационный барьер. На две секунды — им должно было хватить.

«Лишь бы не расщепило», — успел подумать Рон. Его уже давно не расщепляло, но привычка бояться осталась.

Совсем рядом мявкнул кот.

Рон швырнул Ступефай туда, где ему почудилась тень, и тут же бросился в сторону. В стену над головой ударила Авада. 

Их здесь двое. Отследить второго.

Праудфут ругнулся, швыряясь заклятьями с двух рук. Сэвидж прикрывал Уильямсона, тот пробирался вдоль стены... Рон шарахнулся за шкаф и наконец понял диспозицию. Они это отрабатывали.

Что-то грохнуло слева — неважно. За тот сектор отвечают другие. Рон перекатился по полу и встал почти в центре комнаты. Удар сердца — заклятье — упасть. Что-то огненное пронеслось над ним, он изо всех сил вжался в пол. Мимо пробежали — Праудфут, его сапоги. Рон вздёрнул себя на ноги, швырнул ещё один Ступефай — и поймал удивлённый взгляд. Попал!

На торжество времени не было — ещё одна Авада едва не достала его. Истошно заорал кот: кто-то из авроров наступил ему на хвост. Взметнулись верёвки Инкарцеро. Раздался недовольный возглас Уильямсона, и сразу три Риктумсемпры полетели в одном направлении. Рон подождал три удара сердца и понял, что можно выпрямиться.

— Офигеть, — выдохнул Сэвидж. — Мы их взяли!

— Я жив, что ли? — Уильямсон чуть нервно хохотнул. — Не верю.

— Молодец, стажёр, — Праудфут хлопнул Рона по плечу. — Руквуда завалил!

— Понятия не имею, как мне это удалось, — честно признался Рон.

— Очень просто, — ответил от дверей Долиш. — Ты просто хорошо отработал схему. Действовал по инструкции, молодец.

— А кто вообще Лестра стреножил? — спросил Уильямсон, с сожалением рассматривая ровно срезанный прямо посредине хвост, в который стягивал волосы. — Я не заметил.

— Мистер Долиш, — негромко отозвался Гарри. — Мы с тыла зашли.

— Схемы — отличная вещь, — кивнул Долиш. — Я кота заберу, никто не против?

***

— Это было омерзительно, — Гарри яростно нарезал зелень. Он владел бытовыми чарами, но сейчас ему нужно было что-то делать руками.

— Угу, — мрачно согласился Рон.

— Робардс сиял, как начищенная монета, и вещал о том, какие мы герои и как в очередной раз спасли магическую Британию. Вроде как только мы там были.

— Угу, — поддакнул Рон.

— И эти министерские крысы аплодировали, понимаешь, Гермиона? Рону навесили эту чёртову медаль, и меня примазали, типа я там чуть ли не операцией руководил... Как нам теперь людям в глаза смотреть, а?

— Угу, — грустно подтвердил Рон.

Свежеполученную медаль он закинул в нижний ящик стола, где валялся всякий маловостребованный хлам.

— Но вы же высказались, насколько я знаю, — Гермиона подошла к Гарри и приобняла его. — Вы же не смолчали, в «Пророке» по этому поводу скандал.

— А толку, что мы не смолчали?! Все благостно улыбались и кивали, восхищаясь нашей скромностью!.. А что за скандал в «Пророке»?

— Рита хотела упомянуть ваше выступление в статье. Ей не разрешили, пригрозили увольнением.

— Да ты что?! — изумился Рон. — А она что?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— А она ничего. Уволилась.

— Серьёзно, что ли?! — Гарри развернулся к Гермионе. — Рита Скитер ушла из «Пророка», ты не шутишь?

— Совершенно не шучу. Она заявила, что с её популярностью имеет возможность перебирать. Будет открывать собственную газету — или журнал, она пока не решила. Если, конечно, в «Пророке» не опомнятся и не приползут к ней на коленях.

— Ну, сильна тётка, — с уважением протянул Рон. 

— Надо отправить ей цветов, — решительно сказал Гарри, ловко нарезая помидор. — Спасибо ей огромное, отвлекла от нас внимание.

— Думаешь, она нарочно?

— Да нет, конечно. Но цветы всё равно пошлю.

— И на интервью согласишься? — хохотнул Рон. — Она же немедленно попросит!

— Ай, Рон, я что, с Ритой не совладаю, что ли? Поругаем министерство вдвоём, страницы на полторы.

— А что министр на это скажет?

— Ничего не скажет. Он ведь собирается реформировать эту богадельню, нет? Вот я и расскажу, почему надо менять всё и сразу.

— Когда-нибудь, — покачала головой Гермиона, — тебя выгонят из министерства за все эти резкие движения, Гарри. Вас обоих выгонят.

— Ну и пусть, — пожал плечами Рон. — Не больно-то и хотелось. Это они нас туда затащили, а не мы умоляли о должностях. Мерлиновы подштанники, но как теперь в глаза им всем смотреть, действительно?!

***

— Извини, — буркнул Рон, разглядывая бумажки у себя на столе. — Я не хотел... такого.

— Забей, — махнул рукой Праудфут. — Обычное дело. Сейчас вы в моде просто.

— Но это неправильно!

— А ты думал, в жизни всё делается правильно, да? — ухмыльнулся со своего места Долиш — слух у него, оказывается, отменный. — Ерунда всё это. Премию дадут всем, вот что важно.

— Знаешь, — Праудфут вдруг посерьёзнел, — если ты прав и мы, ну, подписаны в расход, в том смысле что нас всё равно планируют заменить, то ничего удивительного нет. Вас рекламируют, показывают людям, какие вы молодцы, всё нормально.

— А вы, кстати, правда молодцы, — беспечно заметил подошедший Сэвидж. — Эти ваши нововведения с отпечатками пальцев, тактикой допроса... Это круто же!

— Да, отлично работает! — оживился Долиш. — Вы побольше такого притаскивайте, и, того и гляди, любители всех увольнять утрутся. 

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

— Вы имеете в виду, что если лучше начнёт работать весь аврорат, нас, конечно, осыплют милостями, но прогнать никого не смогут — не будет оснований. Я правильно понял?

— Правильно, правильно, — ухмыльнулся Долиш. — Ты не переживай, парень. Тебя поднимают на флаг — ну и отлично, просто пусть это будет наш флаг. 

— Но это несправедливо, — упрямо сказал Гарри.

— Зато это работает, — возразил Праудфут. — Зато мы взяли Руквуда и Лейстрейнджа — неплохой улов! Да и вообще, хорошая работа стажёра — благодарность его куратору, улавливаешь связь, новичок?

Он подмигнул Рону и хотел что-то ещё сказать, но из камина вывалился Гринграсс — по своему обыкновению, с грохотом и искрами.

— В Сохо нашли труп маггла, убит Авадой, — вместо приветствия сказал он. — Пошли, это самое, место происшествия осматривать.

Долиш поднялся из-за стола.

— Вперёд, спасители магической Британии, — торжественно возвестил он. — В нашем дурдоме начался новый день.


End file.
